Far Reach of feeling
by TuckettBruv
Summary: Amu starts haveing nightmares about a boy with a scythe and she is A bit nervous untill the person and two new transfer students enter her school. will theese new students fit in? Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau. Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

**KK this is my first story so don't be too hard on me.**

**I don't own shugo chara ore any of the characters except Yuki Kyoraku, Izumi Miyazaki and Valentine Harris.**

**Enjoy XD**

Amu's Pov

Do you ever get that feeling?

A cold stare on your back.

You turn and no ones there.

I turned and looked out into the night. Three years since Ikuto left and still I could see him just landing on my balcony and … wait there was someone lading there. A boy, it was hard to tell considering they were facing away from me. He turned and I had a glimpse at his face. White hair. One blue eye and one red eye. Dressed in black with black gloves and a large black cloak. A scythe. He looked at me and I froze his mouth moved.

"What?" I said as I sat up in my bed

"Amu you were having some kind of nightmare" Ran yelled at me almost knocking me out of bed I scratched my head.

"Is something wrong?" Dia asked "your acting strangely" I looked over to the window witch was closed and locked. 'But' I got out of bed and absentmindedly wondered onto my balcony.

"Amu?" ran yelled again and I looked down only to see a boy wearing the uniform to my school and he had … white hair. He pulled out a phone and typed something then he flipped the lid closed and put into his pocket and started to walk towards the school.

"I don't think Ives seen him at school" Miki commented in her usual cool fashion. Then my phone bleeped.

"That couldn't have been" I exclaimed as I looked from where the boy was towards where my phone is.

"Answer it then" Ran said bossily as she flew over to my phone slowly I nodded and plodded over to it and answered. A text from Tadase.

Tadase: do you want to walk to school with me?

I thought for a few seconds then I agreed

Amu: yea sure but when?

Then shortly after while I was dressing came the reply

Tadase: any time

I smiled to myself then as I was walking to Tadase's house my phone bleeped again

Ikuto: Hi It's been a while I'm coming home tomorrow

My eyes widened and I dropped my phone but luckily Ran caught it.

"Amu!" Tadase yelled from just down the road and I looked. Suddenly his expression changed

"What's wrong?" he asked and I touched my face, I was crying?

"N-nothing I'm a-alright" I sniffed and he smiled

"Ok if you're sure, let's go" he said as he took my hand and led me on.

"Ok form we have new transfer students I would like you to treat the equally please" our home room teacher shouted to the form.

"Ok then come on in" he said towards the door and instantly three people walked into class.

"Introductions please" our teacher ordered

The first new student spoke

"I am Yuki Kyoraku" She said. I looked her up and down she had Ginger hair tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing … mostly the Male uniform? Except for a skirt. I didn't realize that as I was staring at her she was staring right back at me until I looked up. Then the second person spoke

"Izumi Miyazaki, Nice to meet you" He said with a bright smile. I looked strait to his hair colour: it was pure white, and then I noticed that his eyes were closed even when he stopped talking. Finally I noticed that he had a bracelet with a scythe on it.

"Valentine Harris." The third girl broke me out of my thoughts. She was slightly strange; she had black hair with a tint of red and the normal girl's uniform except for she had a red belt with two chains hanging off on the left side.

"ok then work now … Blah blah blah" after the introductions I began to zone out thinking about all that had happened this morning, first of all having that dream then secondly seeing that Izumi from my balcony who looked almost exactly like the person from my dream. Then the introductions I was just confused and I had to find the right time to ask that Izumi about that. I looked out of the window. And then there was that text from Ikuto.

'Finally school has ended' I whispered in my head as I was packing up then I noticed Izumi staring into thin air, I looked at what he was staring at and saw Ran! Quickly I looked back at him and he looked at me then he walked out of class. "Don't worry Amu he couldn't see me" Ran screamed in my ear and I just pushed her aside as my phone bleeped

Unknown sender: Can u meet me by the shine in the park Amu Hinamori.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own shugo chara ore any of the characters except Yuki Kyoraku, Izumi Miyazaki and Valentine Harris.**

**Ok chapter 2 well I didn't have that much tme to put this togethr so its a bit rushed so review and enjoy  
**

Nagihiko's Pov

I flipped my phone lid down and looked around 'yea this is the place' I thought as I Walked and sat down on a bench. I looked up at the sky and whispered the first thing that came into my head.

"Rima"

"Yes" came a voice from next to me and I jumped back about two metres only to see Rima where I just was. I smiled and sat back down on the bench

"What is it liar?" she said giving me one of her chibi glares and I opened my mouth to reply but just as I started to speak she pulled out a gag manga and began ignoring me.

I smiled and turned away to look at the sun 'well that's Rima for you' I thought as I tilted my head just enough to see her without her noticing I was looking.

"Hello" I heard someone shout 'That voice sounds familiar' I thought as both I and Rima turned in unison towards the voice only to see Yuki Kyoraku

"Yuki!" I grinned as she grinned.

"Nagi-Kun!" She yelled and started to wave, I turned to Rima who looked confused.

"Nagihiko who is she?" Rima asked in confusion as she raised her hand to point at Yuki who had disappeared I blinked and turned around only for me to see a blur and have Yuki land on me.

"Your … top … me … please … off" I mumbled

"Its been a while, partner" Yuki said while getting off

Utau's Pov

"Huh, So sleepy" I yawned as I walked hand in hand with Kukai down the street after my big concert

"You ok" Kukai said with a smile

"Yes" I said trying to hold in another yawn unsuccessfully

Kukai checked his watch and looked around then he looked towards a bench

"Do you want to sit down" he said pointing towards the bench and walking over to it, I sleepily nodded and stumbled over to the bench only to half trip half throw my self onto the space next to Kukai

"It's a nice day" I said with my eyes half shut

Kukai nodded and almost immediately my head fell onto his shoulder. The last thing I saw was a strange gothic girl wearing mostly read and black before my eyes fell shut and I dozed off.

Amu's Pov

"Ah it's that time already" I shouted as I sat up in bed. I looked at my clock to make sure

"What for?" I heard a familiar voice from beside me

"Going to meet someone in the park" I sighed and then I froze, 'that voice is' I turned my head to confirm my thoughts

"Ikuto!" I yelled as I leaped forwards and landed flat on my face

"What are you doing~nya" I heard the tell tale cheerful voice of Yoru as I sat up and rubbed my eyes "I must have fallen asleep" I thought then I looked up at Yoru and turned the thought of Yoru being there around in my head something seemed odd

"You alright" Ikuto's voice broke my thoughts again but this time from right next to me

"yea" I said in a daze trying to understand what had just happened and not noticing what was going on around me, and quite frankly not caring. Ikuto put his hand on my head and bent close to my ear

"So are your ears still your weak point" he whispered in my ear causing me to blush, snap back out of my daze and smack his hand away. Then he rested his head on my shoulder causing me to blush even more.

"By the way, by now you're even later than before" he whispered again with a smile at that I jumped onto my feet and grabbed my phone.

"Are you coming?" I said trying to ignore what had just happened, Ikuto smiled again and flipped onto his feet

"Of course" he said smugly and he walked onto the balcony.

Ikuto's Pov

"Come out Izumi, who do you think I am?" I shouted while looking upwards towards the to of Amu's house

"Still have your cat's instinct eh Ikuto" Izumi said with a smile whilst sitting on top of Amu's house.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be doing the work sent by L.E.N.T" Ikuto said with a frown

"Unlike you were Ikuto, I'm not a puppet" Izumi said with a sly tone and one of his smiles that could make a wolf pass water and I glared at him

"Stay away from Amu!" I ordered as I turned to jump away

"Who are you to order me, stray cat" he grinned and I stopped in annoyance only causing his grin to widen then I started to smile

"Its not like the shadow ever fought back" I said darkly with a sly smile

"Is that a challenge Kitten" He said darkly while standing up and putting his hand in his pocket

"I guess so silhouette" I replied and shortly after we both jumped our separate directions.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI, I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter so i don't thik its very good**

**I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters except Yuki Kyoraku, Izumi Miyazaki, Valentine Harris and Kyuuketsuki.**

Rima's Pov

I looked between the strange girl and Nagihiko.

"And you are?" I finally managed to say

"Yuki Kyoraku" The girl said with a smile

"I forgot to introduce you, Yuki this is Rima, Rima this is Yuki" Nagihiko said with a nervous laugh then he pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to get some Ice cream, Yuki I'm guessing you want the usual and Rima what do you want" He asked putting his phone away. I saw the girl nod then I looked towards Nagihiko

"Nothing, I'm not in the mood for ice cream" I said and Nagihiko nodded and started to walk towards the ice cream stand

"I wonder what's wrong with Nagi-Kun?" the girl asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I think something's wrong, I get that feeling when he randomly checks his phone" She answered with a finger on her chin in a typical thinking pose. I looked towards Nagihiko and noticed something odd about him

"Oh Before I forget, what are you to Nagi-kun" Yuki asked randomly again

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised at the question

"I mean what relation are you to him?" she asked again

"I am … Um, I am … hmm well I'm his friend" I answered oddly

"Well that's good" she said with a sly smile then she started to walk towards Nagihiko, I sat back down on the bench. 'Who is she to Nagihiko' I thought as I sat there the I looked up and saw them walking away. I got up to protest and walk after them when I realized that they were two far away. 'Why … why did Nagihiko forget about me' I thought with an aura of sadness forming around me

"Heartless, isn't he" I heard a voice, I turned to see nothing then as I turned back to see a boy standing there

"Forgetting about the princess" He said with a soft smile

"Who are you?" I demanded

"Who am I, shouldn't you be realizing who you are, Mashiro Rima" he said with a sly smile

"How do you …"

"Know who you are, well I am in the same class as you" he said as if It was something I should know.

"I am Izumi, and that is all you need to know" He continued as If before he was expecting me to speak then he stepped forward

"Stay away from me" I said putting my hand out in front of me

"Are you sure you're looking the correct way" I heard him say from behind me

"How did you get there?" I asked blinking and looking back and forth

"Please tell me, Mashiro Rima, who are you?" He asked politely

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Would you like me to show you who you are" He asked with a bright smile, his head tilted slightly to the side

"I …" I began but then he grabbed my hand and lifted me up bridal style

"What are you doing?" I asked my face bright red

"Oh don't worry it will all be fine, rest now your tired" he said softly then I noticed that I was exhausted 'but how did he know' I thought, he seemed to know every thing about me. I looked towards him and saw a strange thing hovering slightly above his shoulder before I fell asleep.

Kukai's Pov

"So what are you saying" I said impatiently

"It's pointless, your to Idiotic to understand" the girl said as she turned

"Hey wait" I shouted as I grabbed her arm

"Remove your hand" she said in a cold tone "and please refrain from shouting you'll wake that Idol" I eased the grip of my hand as she referred to Utau as 'that Idol'

"What did you say?" I asked now angrily

"I explained already, I will not repeat my self" she said pulling out of my grip, she raised her hand and clicked her fingers. At that several X-eggs appeared

"You have better things to worry about, fool" she said coldly

"Daichi" I yelled as the X-eggs advanced

"Surly that wont be too hard for you" The girl patronized me as I set about defeating the X-eggs, about five minutes later I stopped and landed

"Who are you?" I questioned at the girl

"Come Kyuuketsuki, we shall teach the boy a lesson" she called and a shugo chara appeared next to her wearing a Red top hat and a red and black Suit.

"Yes mistress" the chara said coldly as it flew above her

"My hart: unlock" She said as a dark red light surrounded her "Crimson Alucard" they both said in unison revealing the girl wearing the suit and to hat along with vampire teeth.

"Do you still wish to persist boy?" she said with a suddenly more superior tone

At that she raised her hand

"Soul sin" she called.


End file.
